creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Midnite Marshall
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hallway zps1b597105.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:56, August 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Your talk page is for other users to leave you messages. Your blog is for you to post what's on your mind, ideas of yours, etc... I don't really use blogs as I don't find them very useful. That's just me, though. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 06:10, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: I Have an Idea!! Hey, in response to your proposition about a narration video,I'd be'' ''honored! I'm very pleased you think the pasta is good. Can I ask a couple of questions? When do you think the video will be done? What's your Youtube Channel? Leave a reply on my talk page whenever ya can. I appreciate it! JustAnotherScarecrow (talk) 00:47, September 24, 2013 (UTC)JustAnotherScarecrow RE: On the Bus I honestly don't know how one would get in touch with the author. You can try commenting on the page on the Creepypasta Index, which is where I originally found it. I can't guarantee it will get you anywhere. (Lucas may be a Creepypasta Index user; I'm not sure though.) LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 12:45, September 24, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, now that I think about it, the original author probably submitted it via the Index... Originally (before they switched to a different domain), it was credited to The_Luch, which I now suspect is Lucas's Creepypasta Index username. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 12:52, September 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Problem Yeah, I renamed it to Ignorance or Bliss while you were editing it. You recreated the page when you published it under the old name (something that actually happens fairly regularly). Prince(ss) Platinum seems to have taken care of it. Also, the author has since broken the pasta into paragraphs, which I broke down further when correcting dialogue-related errors (separating bits dialogue into one paragraph per speaker, correcting punctuation inside quotation marks, etc.), so you don't have to worry about breaking down that massive wall o' text again (assuming that was what you were doing). LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 21:29, September 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Time Warp I'd be honored to have you narrate my story. Don't forget to credit me and link it to me when you're done :) StyveKarp (talk) 06:17, September 27, 2013 (UTC)Styve Picture Post Thanks for posting a picture to my page. I would do it myself but I don't have a picture editor or web cam. Sammy Lugsdin (talk) 19:21, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey, man! I definitely would not mind if you narrated This Old Man. Thanks for enjoying the poem. Since it's such a short poem and not much dialogue, I don't think I'll do a voice for it. If it had more dialog, I would. You're welcome and thank you for your gratitude. Can't wait to hear it. Post a link to me when it's uploaded, bud. I'll subscribe too! Baiii. ^_^YakuYabai ∆Talk∆ 20:44, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Permission to narrate? Actually yes, you can... I might have a mic... And if you can send me the channel on YouTube so I can see it, I'd very much enjoy listening... I thought no one would like the story... But I was wrong! Yeah, I give you permission and please give credit... And if you want, you can switch the gender... But when I meant the headphones, though, they were the ones that look like a headset, but without the mic... Hope your subscribers enjoy it :) ---- Kat The Killer Neko